


Letters

by Edgy_Moony



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Headcanon, Headcanon for Spencer and Diana Reid and their daily letters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-25
Updated: 2016-08-25
Packaged: 2018-08-10 23:34:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7865812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Edgy_Moony/pseuds/Edgy_Moony
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Do you think that Spencer Reid writes his mother the letters in the morning?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Letters

**Author's Note:**

> I made myself cry.

Do you think Spencer Reid writes his mother those letters in the morning? Over his coffee as the sun is filtering through the window, hand shaking as he tells her that he slept alright, that the nightmares are getting less graphic.

Do you think the first morning letter he wrote was the morning after he put his mother in the hospital, do you think he tossed and turned all night,his mother's betrayed face and screams haunting his brain? 

Do you think he writes them even when they stay at hotels? Do you think he writes her and tells her all about how Garcia is in Alaska with them on the case this time and that she's the only thing that's keeping this team from dissolving on this case, but that he doesn't tell her that's Garcia is falling apart too.

Do you think that when he started doing dilaudid that his letters sound different and that Diana knows there's something wrong? Because a mother knows.

Do you think that when Emily Prentiss "died" that Reid didn't tell her, that he didn't tell her anything, that he just walked out of the hospital and let Morgan drive him home because there was no way that Morgan was going to let Reid get on that damn train, not tonight,not after everything was he just going to let Reid walk into the night. Do you think that after Reid got home that he just dropped into his bed and curled up and didn't move for a day until Hotch called with a case or when it was time for her funeral? I think he did. I think his mother fretted and attempted to get her doctors to let her use the phone because even in her addled brain she knew that a day without a letter from her son meant something big?

Do you think that when he started getting the migraines and he finally told her about them and that he was concerned about what it could mean that she told him things about schizophrenia that he wouldn't find in a book? That she told him all the things that he'd missed over the years, that she told him that she's still learning to adapt because schizophrenia can always get worse. 

Do you think she writes him back?

Do you think that Spencer Reid writes his mother the daily letters in the morning? I think he writes her letters in the morning.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it! Kudos and comments are love and so are each one of you:)I do want to know what you guys think about this headcanon!


End file.
